Godzilla II: Król potworów (Film 2019)
Godzilla II: Król potworów (ang. Godzilla: King of the Monsters) – amerykański monster movie z 2019 roku w reżyserii Michaela Dougherty’ego. Trzeci film należący do franczyzy MonsterVerse studia Legendary Pictures. Jest to trzeci w historii film o Godzilli zrealizowany przez amerykańskie studia filmowe. Fabuła Pięć lat po ukazaniu się światu gigantycznych potworów znanych jako „Tytani” i ujawnieniu krypto-zoologicznej organizacji Monarch, paleobiolog Emma Russell, jeden z robotników Monarchy, i jej córka Madison są świadkami narodzin larwy nazwanej Mothra. Emma uspokaja Mothrę „Orką”, urządzeniem zdolnym do emitowania częstotliwości, które mogą przyciągać lub zmieniać zachowanie Tytana. Grupa eko-terrorystów, kierowana przez Alana Jonaha, nagle atakuje bazę i porywa zarówno Emmę, jak i Madison. Mothra ucieka i kokony sama pod wodospadem. Naukowcy Monarcha dr Ishirō Serizawa i dr Vivienne Graham podchodzą do Marka Russella, byłego męża Emmy i ojca Madison, aby ich wytropić. Z początku Mark jest niechętny, z powodu nienawiści do Godzilli po tym, jak jego syn Andrew został zabity podczas ataku w San Francisco w 2014 r., Ale zgadza się pójść z nimi. Zespół Monarcha podąża za Godzillą na Antarktydę, gdzie Jonah zamierza uwolnić trójgłowego Tytana o nazwie kodowej „Monster Zero”. Emma uwalnia i budzi Monster Zero, który zabija kilku członków Monarchy, w tym Dr Grahama, przed walką z Godzillą. Zespół zdaje sobie sprawę, że Emma nie została porwana przez terrorystów, ale potajemnie z nimi współpracowała. Emma kontaktuje się z nimi i twierdzi, że Tytani muszą zostać obudzeni, aby uleczyć planetę przed szkodami, które spowodowali ludzie. Jonah i Emma budzą Rodana w Meksyku. Monarcha wabi Rodana do walki z nadchodzącym Monster Zero, ale Monster Zero szybko pokonuje Rodana, zanim zostanie zaatakowany przez Godzillę, który odcina jedną z jego głów. Podczas walki Marynarka Wojenna uruchamia prototyp rakiety o nazwie „Oxygen Destroyer”, pozornie zabijając Godzillę. Monster Zero przeżywa, odrasta utraconą głowę i budzi wszystkich innych uśpionych Tytanów na całym świecie, a Rodan poddaje się jej rządom. Z tego powodu Madison wypiera się matki. Dzięki tekstom mitologicznym dr Ilene Chen odkrywa, że Monster Zero jest Ghidorah, starożytnym kosmitą starającym się terraformować Ziemię. Mothra wyłania się z kokonu i leci do bazy Bermudów Monarchy, aby porozumieć się z Godzillą, która przeżyła detonację i odzyskuje siły w starożytnym podwodnym mieście. Za pomocą łodzi podwodnej zespół lokalizuje legowisko Godzilli, gdzie cały obszar jest wysoce radioaktywny. Dochodzą do wniosku, że uzdrowienie zajmie mu wiele lat i zdecyduje się zdetonować bombę atomową, aby przyspieszyć proces leczenia. Dr Serizawa poświęca się, ręcznie detonując broń, która ożywia Godzillę i zwiększa jego moc. W Bostonie Emma zdaje sobie sprawę, że zniszczenie, które Ghidorah i inni Tytani sprowadzą na Ziemię, jest znacznie gorsze niż to, co ludzie mogliby zadać, ale Jonah ignoruje jej prośby. Madison podsłuchuje to i kradnie Orkę. Madison nadaje częstotliwość w Fenway Park, która uspokaja i nieświadomie przyciąga Tytanów do jej lokalizacji. Ghidorah ląduje w Bostonie, aby zniszczyć Orkę, a Godzilla przybywa z pomocą Monarchy, aby go zaangażować. Mark prowadzi zespół, aby uratować Madison i uciec z miasta po tym, jak dowiedział się, że poziom promieniowania Godzilli wzrasta i doprowadzi do wybuchu termojądrowego. Przybywa Mothra, ale zostaje przechwycona przez Rodana, którego ona pokonuje. Ghidorah obezwładnia Godzillę i przygotowuje się do zabicia go, ale Mothra poświęca się i przekazuje swoją energię Godzilli, szybko go lecząc. Mark, Emma i Madison ponownie się spotykają i reaktywują Orkę, by zwabić Ghidorah z Godzilli. Emma poświęca się, dając Markowi i Madison czas na ucieczkę. Godzilla wkracza w stan świeżo upełnomocniony, jarzący się na czerwono i topiący wszystko wokół siebie. Pokonuje Ghidorę impulsami nuklearnymi i rozpada ostatnią głowę. Rodan i inni Tytani zbliżają się do Godzilli i kłaniają mu się. Podczas napisów, wycinki z wiadomości i pliki Monarch pokazują, że Tytani pomagają w uzdrawianiu Ziemi, odkryto podejrzane drugie jajko Mothry, niektórzy Tytani zbiegają się na Wyspie Czaszki, a starożytne malowidła jaskini pokazują Godzillę walczącą z Kongiem. W scenie post-kredytów Jonah i jego siły kupują pozostałą odciętą głowę Ghidory w Meksyku. Obsada * Kyle Chandler – dr Mark Russell * Vera Farmiga – dr Emma Russell * Millie Bobby Brown – Madison Russell * Bradley Whitford – dr Rick Stanton * Charles Dance – Jonah Alan * Thomas Middleditch – Sam Coleman * Zhang Ziyi – ** dr Ilene Chen, ** dr Ling * Aisha Hinds – płk. Diane Foster * Ken Watanabe – dr Ishirō Serizawa * O’Shea Jackson Jr. – oficer Barnes * Sally Hawkins – dr Vivienne Graham * Anthony Ramos – sierż. Martinez * Elizabeth Ludlow – płk Griffin * David Strathairn – adm. William Stenz * Randy Havens – dr Tim Mancini * T.J. Storm – Godzilla4 * Alan Maxson – Potwór Zero / Ghidora (prawa głowa) * Jason Liles – ** Potwór Zero / Ghidora (środkowa głowa), ** Rodan6 * Richard Dorton – Potwór Zero / Ghidora (lewa głowa) Polski Dubbing * Wojciech Brzeziński – Mark Russell * Magdalena Popławska – dr Emma Russell * Weronika Humaj – Madison Russell * Krzysztof Dracz – dr Rick Stanton * Krzysztof Stelmaszyk – Jonah Alan * Jan Marczewski – Sam Coleman * Karolina Bacia – dr Ilene Chen * Anna Szymańczyk – płk Diane Foster * Miłogost Reczek – dr Ishirō Serizawa * Grzegorz Kwiecień – oficer Barnes * Agnieszka Fajlhauer – dr Vivienne Graham * Szymon Roszak – sierż. Martinez * Hanna Wojak – płk Griffin * Mirosław Zbrojewicz – adm. William Stenz * Waldemar Barwiński – dr Tim Mancini Występ - Kaiju * Godzilla * Mothra * Rodan * Król Ghidora * Scylla * Methuselah * Behemoth * G.N.O.L. 3 * King Kong (zdjęcia archiwalne) Kategoria:Amerykańskie Filmy Kategoria:Filmy o Potworach